Bad Lad
'' The end of the world is nigh! The Motor World has ran out of fuel and the population is split in violent gangs spreading chaos and terror!'' We need to '''strike back' before they take our resources too, and hopefully we can restore some peace and order!'' Over the Motorway The gangs have started to '''attack our factory! '''Let's go teach them a '''lesson!' Objective: *Build 3 Devorok SUV to unlock the Battle (5 ) *Collect 1 Car Keys to reach the next stage ! Rewards: *5 *5 *10,000 Road Warriors ''We only need some '''spare tires' before we can get on the road! What if we took some from those bandits?'' Objective: *Build 2 Rats Car to unlock the Battle (6 ) *Collect 1 Tires to reach the next stage ! Rewards: *5 *5 *50,000 Desert Riders If we want to take down the gangs, we need to '''infiltrate' them! Some disguises could help!'' Objective: *Build 2 Burning Ranger to unlock the Battle (8 ) *Collect 3 Bandit Mask to reach the next stage ! Rewards: *10 *10 *100,000 *1 Mystery Card Thug Life It's time break the gangs '''from the inside!' We need to get to their boss!'' Objective: *Build 2 Rats PickUp to unlock the Battle (10 ) *Collect 3 Weapons to reach the next stage ! Rewards: *10 *10 *500,000 *2 Mystery Cards Beyond The Zombie Dome The gangs unleashed their '''zombie armies' against us! Time to clean up the dead!'' Objective: *Build 3 Rats Cabriolet to unlock the Battle (10 ) *Collet 6 Zombie Brain to reach the next stage ! Rewards: *15 *15 *1M *2 Mystery Cards Fury Highway Now that we can face '''their boss,' we can take back the fuel they stole!'' Objective: *Build 5 Zombie Truck to unlock the battle (15 ) *Collect 6 Motor Oil to reach the next stage ! Rewards: *15 *15 *5M *2 Mystery Cards Mega-Battle We need to take '''more fuel' back!'' Objective: *Build 5 Zombie Truck to unlock the battle (15 ) *Continue to win Motor Oil Rewards: 20 to 4,000 and 100 to 2,000 depending on rank. Rank 1st-50th unlock Zombie Copter Special Workers *Available for purchase: **Mad Cat (69 ) **Lady Frenzy (290 ) **Joeggernaut (1500 ) *Capturable in battle for Tires: **Sand Raider (70% encounter rate) **Rick Cowardly (30% encounter rate) *Capturable in battle for Bandit Mask: **Dr Dino (50% encounter rate) **Polyclès (50% encounter rate) *Capturable in battle for Weapons: **Sergeant Tornados (40% encounter rate) **Captain Condor (30% encounter rate) **Dark CheeZ (30% encounter rate) *Capturable in battle for Zombie Brain: **Moaipster (40% encounter rate) **ZeusDoc (20% encounter rate) **Swagleton King (20% encounter rate) **Sir Bone (20% encounter rate) *Capturable in battle for Motor Oil: **Golden Pixelator (30% encounter rate) **Anubeast (20% encounter rate) **E-Tron (30% encounter rate) **Lord Flashy (10% encounter rate) **Dr. Vroom (10% encounter rate) Past Events *None. 'Tips' If you are looking to capture some of the best workers in the game (see 'Special Workers'), be sure to save donuts BEFORE unlocking the fight section so that you can try the fights as many times as possible before you have to make the 5 Zombie Trucks again. In doing so you can start a battle, select a boss and if it isnt the boss you are looking to capture, you can exit the battle and try again. *Note: Possible bug that may occur is that during the Motor Oil fights Moaipster may be the card (boss) chosen. THIS IS NOT THE BOSS YOU WILL FACE. Instead a Golden Pixelator (GP) will be the boss. Category:Special Event